Information is widely acknowledged as one of the most important assets of the modern economy. However, it is difficult to take full advantage of the asset without effective means for storing and managing information.
One well known way of storing and managing information is electronically via a data repository. Typically, a data repository is a database, such as a relational database.
Increasingly, it is desirable that the information stored in one data repository be replicated in one or more other data depositories. When the information changes, in one of the data repositories, it must be updated or synchronized with corresponding information in the other depositories.
There are a number of well known methods of synchronizing data depositories. One such approach requires manual data entry of the relevant information into all affected data repositories using, for example, Web-based forms. This approach has the disadvantages of being time consuming and costly due to the labor cost involved. It also introduces the possibility of data entry errors.
Another prior art approach allows automatic electronic updating of data repositories through the use of proprietary communication protocols and direct connections between the data repositories. The direct connections have the disadvantages of requiring costly infrastructure and lack of flexibility for connecting data repositories running on different computer platforms.
Accordingly, there is a need for systems and methods of synchronizing data repositories which automate the synchronization function, which provide improved interoperability between different platforms, and which are less expensive.